The present invention relates to a semiconductor configuration having at least two rigid electrodes, which are electrically isolated from one another by an insulating device including at least one insulating or holding layer and/or a pn junction, and in particular to a semiconductor configuration having a trench electrode introduced between body regions for the purpose of reducing the on resistance of the semiconductor configuration, the trench electrode being electrically connected to an active zone of the semiconductor configuration and being isolated from a drift path of the semiconductor configuration by the insulating device.
xe2x80x9cRigidxe2x80x9d electrodes are to be understood to mean electrodes as are usually used in semiconductor configurations and are composed, for example, of metal, polycrystalline silicon, etc. By contrast, membrane electrodes as are used in pressure sensors or ink-jet printers are not rigid electrodes.
Semiconductors are to be understood to mean all customary semiconducting materials, such as silicon, silicon carbide, AIIIBV, etc.
As is known, there are publications on high-voltage DMOS transistors for voltages above 200 V, in which the on resistance is reduced by a factor of 2 . . . 3 by introducing a trench electrode between body regions. The trench electrode between the body regions of the cell array of DMOS (Double Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors decisively reduces the epitaxial proportionxe2x80x94predominant in the case of large breakdown voltages above 200 Vxe2x80x94of the resistance of the DMOS transistors forming a DMOS cell, with the result that the specified reduction of the on resistance can be achieved.
In such a DMOS cell, the trench system formed by the trench electrodes between the body regions is constructed in such a way that the trench electrodes are connected to gate or, if appropriate, also source of the DMOS transistors and are isolated from the drift path of these DMOS transistors by an insulating device. The drift path usually includes an n-conducting epitaxial silicon layer into which trenches are introduced between the body regions of the transistors. These trenches are filled with electrodes made, for example, of n+-conducting polycrystalline silicon in their core and an insulating device which surrounds this polycrystalline silicon and is made, for example, of silicon dioxide. For transistors designed for about 600 V, layer thicknesses of the order of magnitude of 5 to 10 xcexcm are necessary for this silicon dioxide, which can lead to crystal defects on account of the different thermal expansion coefficients of silicon and silicon dioxide.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a semiconductor configuration which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantageous of the prior art semiconductor configurations of this general type. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved semiconductor configuration of the type mentioned in the introduction such that, the doping of the drift path can be increased further while the dielectric strength remains the same and problems caused by different thermal expansion coefficients are prevented. The intention is that this semiconductor configuration can be fabricated with little outlay.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention a semiconductor configuration that includes: at least two rigid electrodes; and an insulating device electrically isolating the at least two electrodes from each another. The insulating device is formed with at least one cavity and the insulating device includes a structure selected from the group consisting of at least one insulating or holding layer and a pn junction.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is provided: body regions; an active zone; and a drift path. At least one of the at least two electrodes is a trench electrode introduced between the body regions for reducing on resistance. The trench electrode is electrically connected to the active zone and isolated from the drift path by the cavity.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, there is provided, an edge termination that includes the trench electrode. The trench electrode has a bearing area. A pn junction is provided for insulating the trench electrode and the bearing area of the trench electrode.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is provided, a highly doped region of a first conduction type that shields the trench electrode. The drift path is of the first conduction type.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided: an edge termination including the trench electrode; and a highly doped region of a first conduction type shielding the trench electrode. The drift path is of the first conduction type.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, there is provided, an edge termination including an edge and a plurality of trench electrodes having distances therebetween. The distances between the plurality of the trench electrodes become greater toward the edge.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, there is provided, a plurality of trench electrodes disposed between adjacent ones of the body regions.
In accordance with another further feature of the invention, there is provided, a plurality of trench electrodes routed through the body regions.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, there is provided, an edge termination including a plurality of trench electrodes insulated by a cavity.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the cavity is filled with gas.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the gas is hydrogen.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the cavity is evacuated.
In accordance with yet another added feature of the invention, at least one of the at least two electrodes is made of polycrystalline silicon.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the cavity defines walls that are at least partially covered with a thin silicon dioxide layer.
The present invention thus takes a completely different path from the previous prior art: instead of silicon dioxide and/or silicon nitride as customary insulating device, a gas-filled or evacuated cavity which surrounds the trench electrode is used. Such a cavity has very decisive and significant advantages over customary insulators:
(a) The relative permittivity of a cavity (∈≅1) is significantly lower than the relative permittivity of, for example, silicon dioxide (∈≅4). As a result, the ratio of the permittivity of silicon (∈=12) to the permittivity of the cavity is a factor of 4 greater than the ratio of the permittivity of silicon to the permittivity of silicon dioxide. On account of this significantly larger ratio of the permittivities of silicon and the cavity, an ideally virtually constant field strength can be built up in the drift path in the semiconductor configuration, such as, for example, a high-voltage DMOS transistor for voltages above 200 V. On account of this constant field strength, the length of the drift path can be reduced. The reduced length of the drift path and the charge compensation effect obtained by the trench electrode lead to a considerable reduction of the on resistance Ron.
(b) The problem of crystal defects caused by different thermal expansion coefficients of silicon and silicon dioxide and/or silicon nitride is completely avoided.
(c) The customary possibilities of surface micromachining enable cavity trench structures with a trench electrode insulated by a cavity to be realized relatively simply and without a high outlay.
As will be explained in more detail further below, a cavity advantageously exploits Paschen""s law: according to this, the breakdown voltage increases again as the dimensions of the cavity decrease, since, with these spacings, impact ionization can no longer occur. Thus, breakdown voltages of about 6 kV are achieved for dimensions of the order of magnitude of 1 xcexcm.
The mechanical strength of the trench electrode in a cavity is entirely unproblematic: a bar of polycrystalline silicon having a length of, for example, 30 xcexcm and a cross-sectional area of 1xc3x971 xcexcm2 has a resonant frequency of about 1.5 MHz. This frequency is distinctly above the frequency of switched-mode power supplies, which can be up to 100 kHz. Bending of such a bar by 1 xcexcm requires a bending force of about 1.5 xcexcN at the end of the bar. The tensile stress occurring in the process amounts, however, merely to about 10% of the breaking stress of the bar. The resulting electrical attractive force between the trench electrode and the semiconductor region, in particular an n-conducting epitaxial layer, surrounding the trench electrode via the cavity is practically equal to zero on account of the symmetrical construction with which the semiconductor region surrounds the trench electrode over the entire periphery thereof. A comparable force of 1.3 xcexcN would occur only in the event of voltage differences of about 100 V between one side and the other side of the trench electrode, the voltage differences being caused for example by asymmetries in the geometrical construction. However, such an asymmetrical construction is not manifested in practice.
In order to saturate interface states, the cavity may be completely or partially covered with a thin silicon dioxide layer on its walls.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a semiconductor configuration, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.